Wigglepedia Fanon: The Wiggles LIVE (Fanmade Movie)
Overview This may be one of the biggest Fanmade Movies I ever made of The Wiggles! I made one video over 3 hours long by using every Original Wiggles Concert footage from all of their concert videos. Videos Used: 1. Wiggledance! 2. Wigglemania Live in Concert 3. The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park (TV Special) 4. The Wiggly Big Show 5. Santa's Rockin'! (concert) 6. LIVE Hot Potatoes! (video) 7. Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. 8. Celebration! (video) 9. The Wiggles Reunion Show 10: Wiggledancing! Live In Concert (video) - I know this doesn’t have Greg, but I used some footage without Sam in it. (The Overture, Introducing Great Big Man In Red & Big Duck, Middle Duck and Baby Duck) 11. Wake Up Jeff! (video) - Bonus Live Concert Footage. 12. ABC For Kids: Live In Concert This Concert is dedicated to the many years The Wiggles have been around and entertaining all of us when we were young and now bringing our kids or our little siblings to see their shows. The Wiggles are still the biggest entertainment group for children and I hope they never stop. The Wiggles have always been my idols and I always make sure they get special dedication from my channel or anyone else’s. Greg, Murray, Jeff & Anthony, this Concert is for you! this movie was created by a YouTube channel WigglesFan#100 and was made on June 25th, 2019 and was released on June 26th, 2019. Songlist # Overture # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Look Both Ways # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Here Comes a Bear (song) # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Let's Wake Jeff Up # Jeff's Favourite Instrument # Let's Wake Jeff Up Again! # Ooh It's Captain Feathersword # Wiggly Party (song) # Di Dicki Do Dum # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # Dancing Ride # Okki Tokki Unga # Anthony's Musical Movements # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (song) # Hoop Dee Doo # Run Around Like Dorothy # Dorothy the Dinosaur (song) # Romp Bomp A Stomp (song) # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) # Rolling Down The Sandhills # Running Up The Sandhills # Up, Down, Turn Around # I Love It When It Rains (song) # Butterflies Flit # Network Wiggles News (Spoken) # Where's Jeff? (song) # Music With Murray Introduction # Play Your Guitar With Murray (song) # Vini Vini # Wave to Wags (song) # Tap Wags # I'm a Cow # Move Your Arms Like Henry # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Five Little Ducks # The Monkey Dance # Brown Girl In The Ring # Fruit Salad (song) # Here Come Our Friends # Getting Strong! (song) # Joannie Works With One Hammer (song) # Wake Up Jeff! (song) # Nya Nya Nya # Five Little Joeys # Baby Baluga # Henry's Dance (song) # Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea # Captain's Magic Buttons (song) # Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar # Wiggle Bay (song) # Swim Like A Fish # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo # Mop Mop # Dancing In The Sand # Shaky Shaky # Do the Wiggle Groove # Bow Wow Wow (song) # Central Park New York # Little Duck, Middle Duck and Big Duck # Eagle Rock (song) # It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword # Go Santa Go (song) # Here Come The Reindeer # Great Big Man In Red # Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! # I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton # Dressing Up (song) # Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) # Hot Potato (song) # Get Ready To Wiggle # Wiggly Medley # Goodbyes/Let's Have a Party (Instrumental) # Wiggly Christmas Medley (Encore) # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Reprise) Deleted Songs # Wags the Dog (song) # Let's Have a Dance with Henry # Silver Bells That Ring In The Night # Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! # The Wiggle Owl Medley # Music Box Dancer (song) # Sailing Around The World (song) # Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) # Sydney Barcarolle # Wiggly Go-Go Medley # Wiggly Circus Jubilee # Dr Knickerbocker # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Wiggle 2012 Medley # Greg's Dance # Farewell Category:Wigglepedia Fanon